


Cuidar

by agent_marta



Category: GTAV, GtaRolplay
Genre: Español, GTAV - Freeform, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Multi, Rol - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, españa, gtarolplay - Freeform, gtavrol, gtavrolplay, rolplay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_marta/pseuds/agent_marta
Summary: Al recibir la llamada Conwey podia jurar que su corazon se paro.
Relationships: Intendacio, Superintendente/horacio
Kudos: 2





	Cuidar

**Author's Note:**

> Disponible tambien en Wattpad: Nube_89

Era aproximadamente las nueve y cuarto y Conway se encontraba en una pequeña montaña alejada de la escandalosa y ruidosa ciudad.  
Sentado encima del capo del coche mirando como el sol caía.

Le gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo y agradable, incluso se permitía a si mismo sentirse en paz, alejado de todos los problemas y la culpa.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, en el principio dicidió ignorar pero al ver que la persona en el otro lado del teléfono no parecía rendirse decidió enfrentarlo.

— ¿Que coño quieres?

-— Superintendente, mire, eh, hemos tenido unos problemillas.

La voz de Gustabo se escuchaba nerviosa, sin saber muy bien como decir lo que sea que hubiera pasado.

— ¿Que clase de problemas capullo?

— Es Horacio, el ha sufrido un accidente.

El corazón del Superintendente se paro, sin querer creer las palabras que el otro le había dicho. Porque aunque se negara a aceptarlo, se había encariñado con los chicos.

— ¿Donde cojones estáis?

— En el hospital.

Y sin una palabra necesaria, colgó, corriendo al asiento del conductor y haciendo su maniobra de girar para poner rumbo directo a donde estaban esos capullos.


End file.
